


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 714

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [75]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 714 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 714 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 714

MILLER & JACKSON  
Blodreina no more.

TRANSLATION  
_Nou Blodreina nowe._

OCTAVIA  
May the Earth and ash become one. Body and spirit, old life and new. From the Earth, we will grow. From the ashes, we will rise.

TRANSLATION  
_Hofli graun en folau na gon won. Medo en keryon, kriken sonraun en branon. Kom graun, oso na groun op. Kom folau, oso na gyon op._

CROWD  
All of me for all of us.

TRANSLATION  
_Omon gon oson._

INDRA  
You are my teacher.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu laik ai seda._

INDRA  
Your fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu gonplei ste odon._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't remember there being any Trig. in this episode, but I guess it wasn't new dialogue... Oh. Darn, that numbering got me again! It was 715 but _airing_ as 714. My bad!
> 
> Pretty sure the Miller and Jackson line got cut. Also the Indra _seda_ line was changed to English.


End file.
